Botched
by SunniGummi
Summary: Wondrous things happen when you least expect them. This is a silly, little One-shot, nothing more! Edward fans beware!


**Hey guys!**

**I have a new One-shot for you. A few scenes of th********is story have been wandering around in my head for a while and I just thought: Meh, why not.**

**There is a big chance that this story won't appeal to Edward-fans. You are welcome to read it, naturally, but don't complain to me if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Warnings: Um... cheesy beginning?**

* * *

_He roamed the forest, searching for the one flower that would soon be the centre of a bouquet he wanted to tie. An exquisite, sweet smelling flower surrounded by pretty, yet common flowers to make it stand out and look perfect. He had been looking around for hours as everything he saw seemed nice, but dull in comparison to the one he was picturing in his mind - the special one that would stand out from the rest. It was like it was calling to him, the unknown blossom he would soon hold in his hand and present to his beloved Bella._

_Bella._

_His one and only love, the one he had waited for for far too long. The one person he wanted to spend his life with._

_She was beauty and perfection, banded together in this vulnerable human shell, just there for him to love and marry and cherish for the rest of his eternal life._

_After all these years he spent despising himself and his broken existence, he would have never thought that it was indeed possible for him to feel completely whole again. To feel happy again._

_This young girl that had waltzed into the high school in little Forks on one rainy, unspectacular day, had also waltzed right into his heart and changed his little world forever._

_Being happy … had that ever been the plan for his sad existence? He had doubted it years and years again, never thought it possible._

_He wasn't even sad that they would never be able to have children, for he felt so much love for her, that there was nothing left that he could give anyone else._

_She was his soulmate._

_But still, he felt that it was too good to be true. He was a despicable being, fed off the energy and living power of others - a leech to the human race._

_Almost a century had passed since he was a human himself. He wasn't a part of that race or this society anymore – he was nothing more than a lie._

_A living, never ending lie._

_He fooled anyone he would ever meet, and outlived every single one of them._

_A sad, immortal existence with no purpose or meaning to his life._

_That was until he met her._

_She had practically brought hope and joy and happiness to his old soul again, made him feel like the teenager that he was – made him feel young and full of life again._

_Bella._

_Funny enough, she didn't even know what impact her existence had on him._

_Maybe it was only the first love for her, the one that would last for a few years until she would move on. She was human, after all, and she had a bright future ahead of her._

_But selfish as he was, he couldn't keep himself from wishing that she would love him back the way he loved her. And he couldn't keep himself from wishing that she would be too blind to see what beautiful things were awaiting her if she left him._

_He wanted her to stay with him forever. Forever and ever and ever._

_Nobody else should ever lay eyes upon her and see what a diamond in the rough she was._

_He knew it was cruel to take up all her time so she wouldn't have the chance to meet anyone else she might like or – God forbid! - even fall in love with, but maybe selfishness was a trait he couldn't get rid of._

_The trees thinned out and judging by the smell he realised what he was heading for._

_It was the meadow – their meadow._

_The most beautiful place he had ever seen, and the only person he had shown it to was his Bella._

_Beautiful and hard to find, special in every way, just like true love. And his true love was Bella._

_She was the only person who was able to appreciate the beauty and the serenity of this place – unlike his brother Emmett, who had found this place last summer and had dumped a dead bobcat right in the middle of it before attempting to use its intestines as garlands to hang in the trees. It was his way of ridiculing their unique relationship and ruin this special place for them. He was just jealous that his wife wasn't as gorgeous as his Bella._

_Besides, he was such an unromantic and ignorant person and Edward wondered how he had managed to endure him for that long._

_But thankfully he didn't need to worry about his oaf of a brother anymore as now he had Bella he could spend eternity with._

_The meadow was a magical place - it was a temple of nature, a haven of tranquillity and it drew him nearer._

_He broke through the foliage of the trees, pushing branches out of the way, then stepped into the clearing._

_It was like he was entering a different dimension, for he was suddenly feeling so at peace with the world and himself when he was here in his and Bella's meadow._

_But he hadn't been here for a while, during the winter months it had just been too cold and this clearing had turned into any other place. It was like it had fallen into winter dormancy, like it had been resting, because now that spring had come it had clearly awoken again and looked absolutely breathtaking._

_For a moment he just stood there, letting his gaze roam in an attempt to take in everything at one. The trees were covered in fresh young leaves, little flower buds seemed ready to burst to reveal all their beauty. He would take Bella here as soon as they would blossom... she would love it, he was sure._

_Inhaling deeply, it was like he could almost taste the freshness of the young grass and the sweetness of the flowers. It surrounded him like a fragrant cotton-wool cloud._

_The ground was covered in little white Trillium and he was hesitant to step into the meadow for fear he might spoil this beautiful picture Mother Earth had drawn for him._

_So instead he just leaned against a tree with his back, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling again so that the fresh scents of spring could fill and engulf him completely while he thought about Bella. But he groaned in frustration as the mental picture he saw of her was despite its preciseness not doing justice to his girlfriend. Seeing her in person would always be the most satisfying experience as she was just dazzling._

_His nose started to tickle on the inside._

_It confused him as he had never experienced a tickling sensation as a vampire before._

_It stopped when he held his breath, but the moment he breathed in again, he could feel a soft tickle building up in his nostrils and go down almost all the way to his lungs._

_Even though it was completely uncommon to experience something like this and he didn't know what it was, he started to enjoy the feeling. It wasn't unpleasant and it definitely wasn't painful - it was so nice._

_Was he developing some kind of weird sickness? He felt nervous all of a sudden, but the feeling ceased as he just couldn't imagine that there could ever be anything wrong with him. No, this strangle feeling in his nose was something beautiful, something magical._

_It took him a moment to really notice that the soft scent of something he had never smelled before brought this odd sensation. It was a delicate scent, but the smells of the other flowers were far more dominant to really be able to describe what this scent really smelled like._

_He opened his eyes and looked around, hoping he would find the source of it and be able to smell it without anything tainting its unique sweetness. He pushed away from the tree, and suddenly didn't care about walking over the flowers anymore... Who cared if he trampled and killed them … they seemed worthless and disgusting now._

_The further he walked, the more he realised that all the other flowers and all the scents of nature were reeking horribly in comparison to this. How could he have ever deemed the fragrance of a flower beautiful?_

_The stench that filled his nostrils made him want to hold his breath, but he needed to find the source of the delicous smell. He looked around and carefully sniffed the air, hoping to find it as it could only be described as perfection among the stinking things that suddenly didn't deserve the name flower anymore for they were nothing but stinking, rampant weeds._

_This scent was perfect._

_He walked into the direction he guessed it was coming from, but felt frustrated when he realised that it was a flower as well._

_How was he supposed to find it if it looked like all the others? He wanted to whine and sulk like he always did, but all of a sudden he felt a steely determination within him as this would be the flower he wanted Bella to have._

_He didn't even care if it was only a single one, for one flower with this scent was more valuable and would show Bella how much he cherished her - more than a thousand stinking roses. No, he wouldn't devalue this wonderful scent by letting its sweetness mix in with the stink of other 'flowers'._

_Everything in this meadow was so revolting and it disgusted him as the perfect scent lured him closer._

_He felt excitement as each passing second was another step towards this prize._

_And then there it was._

_Hidden behind a moss-covered rock and shaded by fern was a flower he had never seen before in his life._

_It seemed to be completely unspectacular as it was so plain and small, but that just emphasised its beauty all the more._

_Who knew that something just as perfect as Bella would exist on earth? He inhaled again, feeling the scent fill his lungs and a ripple ran down his spine, spreading throughout his body, reaching his toes and his fingertips._

_This feeling must be better than sex - he had no comparison to go by as he had spent the last one hundred years waiting for his Bella and they weren't married yet - but there was no way it could possibly be any better._

_He pushed the rock out of the way and looked at the blossom more closely, realising that it held nectar._

_It was no more than a tiny drop, for a human barely recognisable, but he saw it._

_And he wanted it._

_He wanted to taste it, because the heavenly scent came from this sweet, sugary liquid._

_He just had to have it, had to see if he could intensify this rippling, tinkling feeling within himself._

_Licking his lips he reached out, then pressed his fingertip onto the little drop in order to moisten it with it so he could then lick it off._

_When he held his finger up to his face, he saw the sparkling liquid shimmering in the fading light of dusk._

_It sparkled in the most beautiful colours - colours he had never seen before._

_Unable to contain himself any longer and driven by curiosity and lust, he held his fingertip to his lips before parting them slightly. His tongue flicked out and it was like an explosion of flavour - all the heavenly aromas this world had to offer were combined in this tiny little drop of nectar and the pure bliss of this experience made a crooked smile appear on his face._

_His whole body started to feel like it was heating up, getting warmer and warmer, until everything went black._

* * *

_When he woke up, it was already dark and he had lost his sense of time._

_He felt nauseous and foggy-brained, yet he had also never felt better._

_Slowly he opened his eyes and realised that the darkness surrounding him was weird as he couldn't remember to ever having experienced it like this before. It covered everything up and made the outlines appear blurred. His vision had always been sharp even at night, and he frowned while he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position._

_With a gasp he realised that he had just been unconscious and his eyes widened while his hands ran down the front of his shirt, checking if he was unharmed after having passed out._

_Thud._

_Thud-thud._

_Shocked, his eyes widened even more and he held his breath while his mind went blank._

_The hand that covered his breastbone felt a beat, a heartbeat within his dead vampire body._

_But his body wasn't really that dead anymore._

_He gulped for air, having held his breath for too long had made his head starting to spin._

_A shudder ran down his spine as he realised that he needed to breathe._

_He felt his lungs expand with every breath, felt his heart beat strong in his chest. He placed his other hand over the one that was covering his heart and realised how warm and soft his skin felt._

_Dawn drew nearer and he could see how his vision changed again. Everything that had been fuzzy before was now getting a bit sharper again. Not completely though._

_Oh perfect... he was short-sighted._

_When he stood, he immediately reached up and rubbed a hand over his neck, feeling that he must have been lying wrong. It made a cracking noise when he tilted his head to the side, and he froze._

_Slowly realising that the impossible had happened, he ran his hands over his chest and stomach again and patted down his legs in order to get a feeling for his new body. It was weird to feel the warmness of his skin seep through his clothes, warming them, as they usually had been the same temperature as it was outside._

_His vital heart beat, the blood that rushed through his veins and the warmness of his flesh were something he had longed for for so long._

_Still, he couldn't understand how this was possible and he wasn't sure if he would ever understand it, but this body, this new body, was real. He opened the fly of his jeans and reached into his tight, white underpants and with both relief and delight he noticed that really every part of his body was warm and soft now... and hopefully functioning._

_He was half tempted to check, but begrudgingly withdrew his hand and zipped up his fly as it just had to wait. He started to look around in search of this delicious flower that had given him his life back as it seemed to get urgent to find it and bring it to Carlisle._

_But he was unable to find it._

_He spun around on his heel, trying to look everywhere at once because he couldn't remember where it had been. The more he spun around, the dizzier he got until he dropped to the ground, crossed his legs and held his head in his hands while waiting for the sensation of giddiness to subside._

_This was also new to him._

_When he slowly started to feel better again, he looked up and a gasp escaped his lips. There, right next to his shoe was something that must have once resembled a little flower. It was crushed and dead, lying in mushy pieces on the grass and sticking to the sole of his shoe._

_His mind went blank for a moment, until his brain registered that he was an idiot._

_The flower was destroyed and he guessed that there was no chance of ever fixing it again. Still, he thought, he could get Carlisle and together they could look for another one and find out what exactly had happened._

_He stood up again and started walking in the direction where he thought the highway would be. His hearing was exceptionally bad now, and he snorted angrily. With his sharp vampire hearing he would have been able to hear cars and all he would have to do was follow the sounds to find the highway._

_The forest was thick and he cried out in pain when a young branch he hadn't bothered to push out of his way hit him in the face and scratched his cheek._

_It burned and he held his fingers to it, trying to see if the skin was penetrated. The salt on his skin made the scratch burn even more and when he looked at his fingers he saw a little red smear._

_Blood._

_There was blood on his finger and he suddenly felt woozy at the sight while his heart started racing due to the panic that was quickly building up inside of him. It took him a moment or maybe a few minutes to realise that it was his own blood, that it didn't smell tempting and that he wouldn't suddenly start draining himself. Pfft, preposterous._

_But his sudden curiosity made him lift his finger to his lips and lick the red substance off and he sighed in relief as the characteristic iron tang of the blood on his tongue could neither be deemed delicious nor made him lose control. It tasted disgusting, yay!_

_The discovery reminded him that he wanted to head back home and tell his family, and he broke out into a run._

_Unfortunately not even a minute later and he was already forced to take a break. With both his hands on his knees he was wheezing, struggling for air, and he hung his head in exhaustion while his hamstring muscles burned like never before. His body felt sweaty and his armpits stank really bad, making him gag._

_Now he finally had a heart beat again... but he was short-sighted and asthmatic. And he smelled._

_Great, just great._

_But that could be taken care of, he just needed to get home to his family now, let them know what about the transformation._

_Stumbling on, he was happy when he saw that it was getting easier to find his way back to the highway. The early morning light was helping a lot._

_When he finally reached it he couldn't have been happier. Out of this dark forest that had made him feel lonely and blind, he now felt free. Now he would head back home, take a shower, and then see his Bella._

_The thought of getting to see her again in just a few hours gave him a sudden surge of energy and a huge smile spread across his face._

_Taking a deep breath, he then jumped onto the street, yelling "I am alive!"_

_He never saw the truck coming._

* * *

"Rose, seriously?" Emmett asked with one raised eyebrow, giving her a look like he was questioning her sanity right at that moment. "A flower?"

"You asked for a story, I told you one," she replied while checking her nails, trying to hide the sudden feeling of slight embarrassment.

"But... _a flower_? Did someone drop you on the head or something? Has your venom clotted?"

Jasper and Alice tried to hide their laughter behind their hands as they watched their siblings argue about something silly as that. Emmett seemed really grumpy that his wife had wasted his time like that.

Rose leaned back to gape at him. "_Excuse me?_"

"What?" Emmett asked and imitated her facial expression, feeling that she had no reason to feel offended. "I mean... ugh, forget it. I'll never ask you for a story again," he murmured and crossed his arms over his chest. The day had been so boring and all he had wanted was for someone to entertain him with a cool story. Rose said it was her turn, and Em, Jasper and Alice had decided to give her a chance.

Emmett felt cheated.

Rose was beautiful and sexy, but unfortunately without any talent whatsoever when it came to telling stories that wouldn't suck.

With a huff Rose shot him a glare and grabbed a magazine from the table, then leaned back on the sofa and crossed her legs. Angrily she flipped through the pages and decided to never tell him a story again.

Suddenly Em snorted with laughter. "Turned by a flower... geez, Rose!"

He was so busy laughing about his wife's lousy job, that he didn't hear the angry snort coming from the foyer, and then the sound of the front door being opened and slammed shut. And instead of getting angry again, Rose just smirked in triumph.

* * *

**O.O**

**Hahaha, it's hilarious that I just wasted your time with this :D**

**Yep, story is bad and t****hat's why I thought 'Weee, let Rose tell a story. She has no clue how to do it.' That way it makes sense again ;-)**

**Thanks for reading everybody and I'm sorry! LOL**


End file.
